


Move

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Ever since Aziraphale first felt the twins move, Crowley has been trying to feel them too.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	Move

Ever since Aziraphale felt the babies move for the first time, they’d made it a habit to try and get Crowley to be able to feel the babies too. He was, after all, their father, and Aziraphale wanted him to get to experience feeling the babies as much as possible. Aziraphale thought it only fair. 

They were sitting on the couch, relaxing for the night. Aziraphale had his shirt pulled up, and Crowley was running his hand over Aziraphale’s stomach. Every once in a while, he would gently push inwards to try to get the baby to move.

“What are you doing?” Eden asked. 

“Trying to feel movement,” Crowley said. He closed his eyes and focused. Even if Crowley couldn’t feel them move, he wanted to be able to feel the energy of his babies. That was one advantage he was more than happy to have over humans. He sighed once he found it and smiled. “Any day now, we should be able to feel them just as much as Mommy does,” Crowley said. 

“Can I feel?” Eden asked. Crowley nodded. 

“You can try, but you might not feel anything,” Crowley said. Eden smiled and placed his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. Crowley gently pushed in again. 

“I don’t feel it,” Eden said. Crowley nodded. 

“I told you that you might not be able to,” Crowley explained. “It’s alright, though. We’ll be able to feel them soon enough.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Did you feel that?” He asked. 

“Feel what, Mama?” Eden asked. 

“I just felt them move,” Aziraphale said. “I thought maybe you would have too.” 

“I wasn’t paying attention for it,” Crowley said. The baby moved again; this time, Crowley’s face lit up. “Was that?” Aziraphale nodded. “Really?” Aziraphale nodded again. 

“Was what it? I didn’t feel anything!” Eden complained. Crowley moved his hand out of the way so Eden could put his hand where Crowley’s had been. 

“They seem to really like Daddy’s voice,” Aziraphale said. “When he spoke to them is when they moved.” Crowley brought his face down to be closer to Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“Hello in there,” Crowley said. “This is your father speaking. Your brother really wants you to move, so will you just be a dear and-” Eden gasped. 

“Was that it?” Eden asked. Aziraphale nodded. 

“It certainly was,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley continued to speak to the babies. If they were going to move when he spoke, he was more than happy to comply. Feeling his children move was a blessing he was more than happy to take. He also wanted Eden to be able to feel them as much as possible as well. Crowley had gotten a lot of time feeling Eden move before he’d been born. This was Eden’s first time experiencing feeling an unborn baby move. He also enjoyed making the toddler laugh with the silly voices and jokes he was telling the babies. 

“How much longer until they’re born?” Eden asked. Aziraphale looked up to the ceiling while he did some quick math but ended up giving up. Math was never his strong suit. 

“Well, babies have to grow for about forty weeks before they can be born,” Aziraphale said. “We’re somewhere around twenty-three weeks in.” 

“That’s still so long!” Eden said. “I don’t wanna wait.” Aziraphale cupped Eden’s face with his hand. 

“I don’t want to have to wait either,” Aziraphale said. “But if your sibling decided to be born now, it wouldn’t be safe for them. They’re not ready yet.” Eden sighed. 

“Ok, Mommy.” 

“We still have a lot of preparations to make before they arrive anyway,” Crowley said. “As much as  _ they  _ aren’t ready to come out and meet  _ us _ ,  _ we  _ aren’t ready for  _ them _ to come around.” 

“Indeed,” Aziraphale confirmed. “We still have their nursery to set up and so many other things.” 

“We should start that,” Eden said. “Right now, so they don’t come by surprise.” 

“We don’t have the stuff for that, kiddo,” Crowley said. “Besides, it is getting time for you to be going to bed. It’s a little late to be starting big projects like that. 

“But the babies-”

“Will still be right where they are in the morning,” Crowley said gently. “It’ll be alright, don’t worry. We’ll get everything set up in time.” Eden nodded before yawning. “I think it’s time for bed, though.” Eden nodded again. 

Crowley picked the toddler up, and the three of them headed to Eden’s bedroom. Aziraphale grabbed a book to read to Eden off the shelf and sat down in the chair they’d put beside the bed. Crowley tucked Eden in as Aziraphale got settled. By the time Aziraphale had finished reading, Eden was fast asleep. He looked up and smiled at Crowley before closing the book and returning it to its spot on the shelf. He and Crowley hesitated at the door because they closed it and headed off to their room for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
